


New Memories

by TheJediAvenger



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LoZ - Freeform, Shipping, Zelda - Freeform, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, cute af, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAvenger/pseuds/TheJediAvenger
Summary: This is a compilation of Breath of the Wild oneshots that I will work on from time to time.





	

"Hyrule Castle is in shambles." Zelda kept looking ahead, both in where she took her next physical step and her methodical step.

She was always planning ahead. That was one of the many reasons that both her, Link and the spirits of the Champions were able to destroy Ganon...for now. As for the current moment, she was thinking about rebuilding both the Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, since they were the ones that were hit the hardest from Ganon's malicious century-long siege. As she thought on this, one issue arose that made her stop walking.

"I just realized that there would not be a single room in the castle that would be safe to sleep in. The whole structure is very unstable." She turned around to see Link had stopped right behind her. "Impa still lives after all this time. We shall head for Kakariko Village. Even though, it will take us two days to get there on foot, Impa will certainly let us stay with her until the castle is rebuilt."

Zelda turned around to face Link. He nodded and brought his fingers up to his mouth. He whistled loudly, which was followed by the neighing of a horse that was galloping to their position. Its chestnut-color coat complimented its cream-colored mane and tail.

"She's beautiful, Link."

Link sighed in agreement as he jumped into the saddle. Once situated, he held out his hand. She grabbed hold and pulled herself up and sat down behind Link. Shocking, the saddle comfortably sat the two of them. He clicked his tongue which signaled for the horse to go into a trot. Little did Zelda know that Link was making one stop on the way to Kakariko Village. He wanted to keep it a surprise.

~~~~~

Link gently pulled back on the reins to signal for his horse to come to a stop near the Wetland Stables. He hopped out of the saddle, his boots hitting the ground with a thud.

"There is something here that is yours. I'll go get it."

Zelda looked confused as she slid off the saddle to stand next to Link. "What could be here that is possibly mine?"

He only answered her question with a devious smirk as he walked over to the stable's open window to speak to the owner of the establishment.

Zelda stood by Link's horse, keeping her sight on the Hero as he stood at the counter. Zelda knew that he was keeping the details of "her item" as a surprise. _It's probably payback for that time I tried to get him to eat a live frog._

Her thoughts about the memory fade as she saw Link disappear into the stable. Only a few moments pass before she saw him exit the stable, holding the reins that were attached to a white horse. She let out a shallow gasp. The creature resembled her white horse from nearly one hundred years ago.

Link stopped a few feet from Zelda since she was already moving towards both him and the white stallion. He could read from her twinkling green eye and bright smile that the sight of the stallion had given her some happiness back. He had a new quest. A quest that he had decided to take on himself.

Make Zelda happy.

No matter the task.

No matter the level of danger to himself.

Zelda happiness would bring him his own happiness.

This was one of the first steps of many more to come in the near future.

"I know this is not my horse from one hundred years prior. However, this stallion is most definitely from his line. He looks just like his ancestor." Zelda broke her composed state as she quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Link's torso. "The usual words of gratitude are not enough to explain how  much this means to me, Link. So...thank you."

He attempted to move his arms to return the embrace but Zelda had pinned his arms to his side with her tight hug. He instead rested his forehead down on hers and whispered...

"You're welcome."       


End file.
